pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Motsuki/Gallery
Mothzuki’s antennas glow.jpeg Mothzuki looks out the window.jpeg Sad Luna Girl and sad Mothzuki.jpeg Catboy saves Luna Girl and Mothzuki.jpeg Catboy VS Luna Girl and Mothzuki.jpeg Mothzuki on the lunar crystal.jpeg Mothzuki In PJ Masks HQ.jpeg Mothzuki’s new look.jpeg Luna Wand and Mothzuki.jpeg The first moth to be in the Lunar Fortress.jpeg Luna Girl telling her moths to keep the PJ Masks busy while she and Mothzuki go to the moon.jpeg I’ll take it from here, Mothzuki!.jpeg Luna Girl and Mothzuki cuddle.jpeg Mothzuki blasts her power from her antennas.jpeg Mothsuki’s eyes glow.jpeg Luna Girl and Mothsuki.jpeg Mothzuki senses Owlette and Gekko in the Lunar Fortress.jpeg Sad Mothzuki.jpeg Mothzuki on Luna Girl’s arm.jpeg 190B4BE4-80B0-4499-BF17-E08643BEE353.png Mothzuki with her eyes closed.jpeg Cute Mothzuki Wuki.jpeg Mothzuki gets mad (2).jpeg Mothzuki gets mad.jpeg Come and get me, moth!.jpeg Luna Girl tells Mothzuki to get Catboy.jpeg Mothzuki, keep those PJ Pests busy while I pull out fancy stuff from the city!.jpeg Great idea, Mothzuki!.jpeg Mothzuki watches Luna Girl laughing.jpeg Luna Girl makes moon balls.jpeg Mothzuki tells Luna Girl that the moon crystal is okay.jpeg You know this isn’t over, right?.jpeg Catboy, Luna, and Mothzuki head to the PJ Rocket.jpeg Catboy dodges Mothzuki.jpeg Hurt Mothzuki.jpeg Luna rolling her eyes and smiling.jpeg Surprised Mothzuki.jpeg It’s just harmless fun!.jpeg IMG 20190517 162019.jpg Luna and Mothzuki cheek rub.jpeg Luna’s elbow on the city traffic lights.jpeg Mothzuki in Amaya’s room.jpeg Mothzuki with the glowy moths behind her.jpeg Luna Girl reads while her moths watch.jpeg Owlette says that she is doing the right thing.jpeg Mothzuki gets the signal.jpeg Luna and a happy Glowy Moth heart.jpeg Mothzuki is trapped.jpeg Captured Glowy Moths.jpeg Mothzuki winks at Luna Girl.jpeg Luna’s Cheshire grin.jpeg Mothzuki whispers in Luna’s ear.jpeg Mothzuki leads the moths.jpeg The PJ Masks, Luna Girl, Mothzuki, and the glowy moths watching Romeo drifting off in the canal.jpeg Luna Girl 6.png The PJ Masks, Luna Girl, moths, and Mothzuki do their victory pose.jpeg Owlette hugs Luna Girl.jpeg Moths, PJ Robot, and Mothzuki.jpeg Mothzuki hides behind Luna Girl’s back.jpeg Angry Mothzuki (2).jpeg Angry Mothzuki.jpeg Wide Eyed Luna 2.png Luna proves to Mothzuki that she was acting.jpeg Mothzuki rubs her little legs together.jpeg Mothzuki looks jealous.jpeg|Jealous Motsuki Mothzuki is transformed.jpeg Luna Girl smiling at Mothzuki in the crystal.jpeg Mothzuki (as a humanoid) in the crystal.jpeg Mothzuki in the crystal.PNG Mothzuki in the moon bubble.PNG Luna Girl and Motsuki fighting over the Luna Magnet in a lunar bubble.jpeg Forcefield him!.jpeg Motsuki carries Luna in a lunar bubble.jpeg MothontheMoonMotsuki1.png Good mothies.jpeg Mothzuki uses her crystal.jpeg Mothzuki steals the Luna Magnet.jpeg Mothzuki admires her crystal.PNG Take me to t he moon, Mothzuki.PNG I'll take you next night.PNG What's the magic word.PNG Mothzuki makes a list.PNG Mothzuki zap.PNG Your powers have been confiscated.jpeg Mothzuki being spoiled.PNG Luna Girl, Catboy, and Owlette block Mothzuki.jpeg Mothzuki gets her crystal powers back.jpeg Everyone hides behind Gekko.jpeg Moon sisters.jpg Motsuki recharges Luna Girl's Luna Magnet.jpeg I'm really sorry I got mad.jpeg Pj masks voting.PNG Owlette raising her hand.PNG Emergency pj masks meeting.PNG Owlette need flappy flying helper..PNG Motsuki find new friend.PNG Go play somewhere else.PNG Pretend that trashcan is catboy.PNG Finish training first, motsuki.PNG You’re okay Motsuki, and you’re my lil’ sis!.jpeg Look PJs! Motsuki charged my Magnet!.jpeg LunaCosmicTantrumMotsuki2323.png Screenshot_20190914-055017.png Motsuki kisses Luna Girl’s cheek.jpeg Motsuki want to be bad.jpeg That’s so sweet!.jpeg Luna Girl shows Motsuki the paintings.jpeg Screenshot_20190914-055326.png Motsuki and moths hold on tight.jpeg Motsuki and moths stuck on wall.jpeg A moth cheers Motsuki up with a kiss.jpeg Kinda bad things.jpeg Motsuki do bad stuff too!.jpeg MotsukiTheBestMotsuki1.png MotsukiTheBestMotsuki2.png Scared_Motsuki_in_the_PJ_Rocket.jpeg Motsuki_tries_to_find_the_right_button_to_press.jpeg Motsuki with two luna moths.jpeg Screenshot 20200212-211958 YouTube.jpg Moonwolfy.jpg Kevin walks with Luna and Motsuki.jpeg He thinks that he’s gone full Wolfy.jpeg Kevin holds the dark moon crystal while Luna and Motsuki step back.jpeg 620x348-Q90 9f4dda15d45da0b1563f5f6e0d9de517.jpg Screenshot 20190921-114558.png Screenshot_20190921-113951.png Luna and Motsuki cover their ears.png Kevin still looking for dark moon crystals.jpeg Finally getting along like real sisters.png Motsuki pets Kevin.jpeg MissionPJSeekerMotsuki1.png MissionPJSeekerMotsuki2.png MissionPJSeekerMotsuki3.png MissionPJSeekerMotsuki4.png MissionPJSeekerMotsuki5.png MissionPJSeekerMotsuki6.png MissionPJSeekerLunaMotsuki4.png MissionPJSeekerLunaMotsuki3.png MissionPJSeekerLunaMotsuki2.png MissionPJSeekerLunaMotsuki1.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-30-14h52m01s7.png Everyone hugs Motsuki.jpeg Chicklette hugs Motsuki.jpeg Motsuki is now the big sister to everyone.jpeg Baby Luna plays with a Luna moth.jpeg Motsuki_telling_PJ_Robot_that_the_baby_brained_PJs_and_the_villains_aren’t_listening_to_her.jpeg The Baby PJs and the baby villains play ball.jpeg Baby_Gekko_tosses_Motsuki.jpeg Chicklette_uses_owl_wing_wind_on_Motsuki.jpeg Do_what_Motsuki_says!.jpeg Motsuki_and_Kitten_Boy.jpeg Motsuki_being_tossed_in_the_air.jpeg Motsuki_in_front_of_her_new_baby_siblings.jpeg Motsuki_seeing_how_the_babies_want_to_grow_up.jpeg Doing_arts_together.jpeg BigSisterMotsukiMotsuki1.png BigSisterMotsukiMotsuki2.png BigSisterMotsukiMotsuki3.png BigSisterMotsukiMotsuki4.png BigSisterMotsukiMotsuki5.png BigSisterMotsukiMotsuki6.png BigSisterMotsukiMotsuki7.png BigSisterMotsukiMotsuki8.png BigSisterMotsukiMotsuki9.png BigSisterMotsukiMotsukiLunaGirl1.png BigSisterMotsukiMotsukiLunaGirlRomeoRobot1.png PJ Robot offers Motsuki a glass of milk.jpeg BigSisterMotsukiRomeoRobot3.png BigSisterMotsukiRomeoRobot2.png Baby villains join in the baby PJs ball game.png PJ Bot-Bot! Help me!.png Motsuki throat clear.jpeg Motsuki_shakes_finger_at_babies.jpeg Screenshot_2020-02-10_154358.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-10_154401.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-10_154438.jpg Screenshot 20200212-193708 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20200212-193701 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20200212-193631 YouTube.jpg Baby Luna throws everything.jpeg My cutie muffin!.jpeg Motsuki shoots from her antennas.jpeg The baby beam on a branch.jpeg Baby Luna blows a raspberry at Motsuki.jpeg No like?.jpeg Super Duper Speedy Cat!.jpeg Do what big sister say!.jpeg Motsuki thinking with a smile.jpeg Motsuki hands out the paintbrushes.jpeg Motsuki about to give the PJ Babies the paintbrushes.jpeg Motsuki gets trapped in a Luna Magnet beam.jpeg Baby Romeo catches the ball.jpeg Motsuki dodges a book.jpeg PJPartyCrasherMotsuki1.png PJPartyCrasherMotsuki2.png PJPartyCrasherMotsuki3.png Screenshot 20200211-194910.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki1.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki2.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki3.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki4.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki5.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki6.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki7.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki8.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki9.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki10.png Character-motsuki.png Category:Galleries (Characters) Category:Pages requiring expansion Category:Pages requiring more images